User talk:SmudgyHollz
Re: I'm not even really sure! XD Can you delete my story pages? I'm going to be starting a new one soon! Thanks I want to be famous 05:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign Yep,. I started I page for my new stroy; Magic Lies. I want to be famous 15:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign RE: Err, sorry for not responding as fast. I'm quite busy for a summer. Perhaps I should've told all wikis I contribute to, I didn't know being gone for 4 days would affect so much! xD I've lots of requests to fill and duties to do...anyways, I'm an admin on the Poptropica Wiki (which I don't contribute to anymore, I did a long time ago when I was a lot younger...), and the Amazing Roleplay Wiki, which is still growing. I'm a bureaucrat on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, the Lemonade Mouth Wiki and the Survivor Wiki. So yeah, I've got experience. I'm devoted to more wikis than usual xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awsome, lol and its okay :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 13:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Signature [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Where your treasure is,']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'There will your heart be also']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Our pain']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'becomes their power']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I suggest a planning page first though to see how it may work out, and I was thinking it would be a template. Like, u know on Warriors FanFic wiki, they have the templates for that? Similiar-ish "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yep lol and yeah; Categories too, as it would indeed be easier to keep track of everything. And maybe the page could be called 'Story Rating Planning Page'? or something along those lines? xP "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol you shall have the honors if you'd like :P I have another hour left to be online, and i need to reread my collab part and see what i can type up for the time being since i'm bored :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a twist in mind with Becca and Alex. ;) Lets say someone might end up dying.... lol and yep. Your signature is acting a bit wacky today :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep! And almost done; I'm typing as I go along. :P And yes a death. I'm debating on if he/she could die or not. >:) lol and cool :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol try guessing around what'll happen. I usually spill the spoilers alot xD "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) lol kk bye :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your probably the only one thats found that out xD Yes. Tray is EVIL. >:) Yes, he's trying to poison Alex, and Becca will be the one to unknowingly give the poison to Alex. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I made my own Harry Potter Fanon Wiki before I knew this one existed, but I'll discontinue it. Thanks for the welcome! Dynovan 17:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'll just put my stuff on it, I won't discontinue it. It's just 'Harry Potter Fanon Wiki'. Dynovan 17:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Fanon Wiki No, the one with one. Dynovan 17:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, maybe you could join! Click here. Also, please join here. The name is because I like Jackie Chan. Dynovan 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's nothing to do with him, it's just named after him. Thanks! :D Dynovan 17:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. See you around! Dynovan 07:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you redirect the link so it links directly to the home page? Thanks. Dynovan 11:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So how do I post a story on here? Dynovan 17:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. I'll head over now! :) Dynovan 07:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Dynovan 07:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hey SmudgyHollz! It's Sac from the HPGames Wiki. Could you explain me how everything here works? Secret agent clank 08:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: I checked it out, and it's a pretty good idea :D But planning, it looks like the actual story, unless it's a rough copy :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, put it up on the adoption page please. And its Weasleys Wizard Wheeze's P.S. how do you make different signatures? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 13:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, could you make it for me? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 15:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hi! IRC? This IRC channel :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Maybe a font of 12, or normal font. And colours. Red, and blue. User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 19:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC if your on? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heheh :D I just thought of the most amazingnest thing for osmething to happen in Demented :D, I just figured Demented could mean something else entirely from Dementors, Lol IRC? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I love 2. I'd like the second one to be my signature. User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 16:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lol Ya i'm on, i've been on for awhile :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Just finished reading it; makes sense to me :D "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 13:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) lol don't have doubts, your writings awsome ^^ "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 14:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smudge, it's Dynovan. Have you made me admin yet? Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It says the page doesn't exist. Shall I create it? I'm off on holiday tomorrow! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll leave you a message when I get back from hols. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I just noticed how inactive this wikia suddenly became o_o Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 17:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here; school can be such a pain >.> Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that sucks O_O and no, not really. The only subject i ever get homework everyday is Math. Like ten problems, nothing much. :/ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 20:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you possibly be interested in affiliating with the Creativity Unleashed Wiki? :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, Slytherin is one of my favourite houses :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite well, and you? And lol I was bored so I started typing that up after I browsed around here again. And yes, I read it. I loved the ending of chapter 2 o_o Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 18:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC)) Ooh :D Can't wait to see more ^^ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm from america xD Thank you for the explaination; I was confused o.o xD Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow... XD Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm actually ok about the whole "not getting the default" thing. Honestly, I'd rather not have it! Anyways, thanks again! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 21:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh well! It's ok because I'm on like four other wikis besides this one, so I know how these things work and I'm good a navigating my way around. I think I already read the policies for this one, so, yeah, I know what I'm not allowed to do. So, the default welcome isn't needed by me. Sure, other people may need it, but I'm sure this can be fixed somehow! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 23:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Smudgy! I like HP fanfics, and I think this is a great wiki! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 17:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 06:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey smudge! Could you get more people to read my, Return and Betrayls, story? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 02:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL HAI, it's me!!! xD So, how's this wiki going? Wanna make me admin of the world? LOL, jks. But I suddenly felt like Harry Potter time (very unusual for me) so here I am! Not sure how long this strange craving will last. Hopefully a while. I'm impressed with your epic wiki that you made! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 08:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi 0.o Hi XD It's been a LONG while sense I've been here 0.o Sorry I haven't been here much. Been busy on my main wikis and switched my writing to Fanfiction.net. And my fandoms changed entierly o.o Oh, and Happy Birthday :) Merry Christmas (From the Phantomhives) 14:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smudgy! It's Dynovan! I've not been on here for a long while, but you might remember me. How've you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 15:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Same here, I'm only halfway through some of mine. I'm fine at the moment. I edited the logo on Harry Potter Characters, I hope you don't mind. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the wiki is being a bit silly lately. *sigh* It's all been rather confusing. Yeah, my ban is ending soon. Once the admins heard my side of the story as well as Vi's, they cut the ban down to two weeks, plus the week I was banned while they were deciding. So I'll be unbanned again on the 2nd of February. Which happens to be the day I am going to Melbourne... ON A TRAIN!!!!!! I'm SUPER excited! We don't have trains or trams or monorails in my city, just cars and buses, so travelling on a train will be super exciting! It's a nine-hour journey though, which sucks. But at least it's above ground. Beats the tube anyday! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah, compared to the place where I live, Melb is super ugly. The place where I live is pretty and full of trees and stuff! Scotland's a gorgeous place to live though. What's the weather like at the moment? Is there SNOW??? I've only ever seen snow twice. :D It's super exciting. And I am very excited about the train! It's even MORE exciting that we're going to Melbourne to see a Doctor Who concert! (kinda like the proms, only none of the actors come to Australia, so not as awesome. D:) It's going to be super! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think it's the philemonic orchestra or something, and they just play all the music. :D Apparantly the conductor is Ben Foster though, and he's totally awesome. I hope it's exciting!!! And Melbourne is very... square. Melbourne, Canberra and Sydney are the three main Aussie cities - they all vied for capital, and they're all on the east side. Canberra won, of course, that's the official capital. Anyway, Sydney is just a big mess of a city, Melbourne was designed in like a grid, so it's all squares, and Canberra was designed by some nuts American chap who thought it would be an excellent idea to design a city around triangles and circles. Honestly. Canberra's the prettiest, in my opinion. :D And OMG ICE!!!!! EXCITING!!! Can you like skate on a pond? Cos that would be SOOOOOO awesome. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) A LOCH! :D But aren't they too big to freeze over? And besides, there are dinosaurs living in there. xD. When I went to Scotland when I was six, we went to Glascow and Edinburgh. I remember Edinburgh as being very cold and stony, xD, and Glascow as being full of all these bright lights. My city isn't very lit up at night, so it was a bit of a shock. Both places were super cool, though. And I totally want to go to Inverness! Amy Pond was born there, LOL. What's the capital of Scotland? Is it Edinburgh? I should know, but I've forgotten. -_- xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lochs are amazing. :D Scotland is an incredible country, really. Edinburgh is quite fascinating, isn't it? And I'm glad I was right about it being the capital! EVERYONE gets the capital of Australia wrong... it's so annoying! What was the Glasgow airport bombings? O_O That sounsa ominous! And well, it's not that my city isn't lit up at night, cos it is... I think it's more that my city is quite small (population wise AND general size wise xD) compared to Glasgow, and we must have been near the middle of the city, so it was just something I wasn't used to seeing a lot! :D What other countries have you been to, apart from Scotland? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just happen to be on XD, I got my passport :D. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 16:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) LOL, that's hilarious. Scottish people clearly win. You're probably descended from Vikings, I reckon that would explain it. :D And I'm not sure why everyone thinks the capital is Sydney... it's a mystery. My city has a nice friendly rivalry with Sydney - we hate them, they hate us, they hate Melbourne, we hate Melbourne too! xD And oh, Holland, awesome! I've never been, but I've always wanted to go! Most of my travelling has been around England etc - England, Scotland, France, Italy, Spain, Switzerland, Germany, and probably some more that I can't remember. But I think my favourite places to visit were the Gold Coast and Cairns when I was about 8 (both Qld cities, so not too far from home) and New Zealand. It's a very beautiful country, although I have to admit, the Great Barrier Reef is absolutely spectacular. I think most of my favourite places are in the Southern Hemisphere. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on now XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 17:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, that waiter sounds epic. Brazillian people are fairly awesome - and usually ridiculously good-looking! So, do you have any Viking tendencies? Enjoy beating people up? xD I wish I was descended from Vikings. They were awesome. But I think I'm descended from the Romans more. D: Yes, I am still on summer holidays, hooray! We leave for Melb on the train Thursday morning, but until then I'll just be bored. I've had a very antisocial holiday, xD. Haven't seen many people. And school starts again on Feb 8th, I think? Yeah, it must be. What about you? How's school? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on, but the problem is that we have different time zones, and I have Skyrim, and my friends like to steal my scones XD. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I just finished watching my way through the Harry Potter films, xD. Hooray! And yes, anti-social holidays are marvellous. I'm feeling particularly anti-social this summer as I've decided that I am boycotting healthy people. Their lives are too epic, and it's just not fair. xD As for what subjects I'm taking... I can't remember, actually! We probably do it differently, but I think I ended up taking Music, Textiles and something else. I wanted to exchange Textiles for Wood, but I might not be able to, which would suck. What subjects are you doing? Your new year starts in... September, right? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hooray! They're gone! My school has just started again. Turns out the electives I'm doing are Music (which I wanted, YAY! and plus I have the BEST teacher) Food (fun cos you get to eat stuff) and Textiles (which I DIDN'T want, I wanted Wood instead. D:). And I'm doing Physics as my science this year and History. It's all very exciting! xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 10:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Aha, so you can do more than one science? Funnily enough, those are the three I want to do. We're on a term rotation though - Physics this term, and then three other sciences later on in the year. I THINK it's Biology, Chemistry and Geology, but I'm really not sure. It will be an exciting surprise when they show up on my timetable! LOL. History's also a rotation thing - I think it rotates with Geography after two terms. I'm pretty terrible at History - I'd ask you for help but at the moment we're doing the Modern History of Australia from 1901. xD Our teacher is clearly insane. He spent the entire first lesson telling us how stupid it was that Federation Day was January the 1st, cos everyone is hungover. WTH? Weird teacher... xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I've been considering making a HP RP... what do you think? Should I do it? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 06:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope, he's definetely weird. xD Yesterday he upset a bunch of the people in the class by saying people who live out in the country are bogan xD. My friend Emma, who lives in like the middle of nowhere, was seriously considering hitting him. LOL. And ooh, an RP wiki! *goes to check it out* [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 20:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's like a redneck. Do you have that in England? LOL. Or a yuppie. Or a nong. Someone stupid. xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I love how you just know all these words. xD. That's much more than I know! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The piper? O_O. Is he... pied? Or just piping? And wow, sounds awesome! I'm jealous. Scotland is one of my favourite places - the other places being Aus, NZ, Wales and Ireland. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, bagpipes are one of my favourite instruments! :D :D :D And ukeleles are AWESOME (spelling issue... xD). You sound like you're having lots of fun! It's very cold here at the moment - we've had a fairly rubbish summer this year. xD On the plus side, less fire danger, which we're all happy about. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) How can you not like bagpipes? They're so awesome! They're up there with didgeridoos on my list of 'instruments I like to listen to' xDD. And it's 21 degrees IN the house right now (celsius, of course) and warmer outside. Is that warm for Scotland? It's absolutely freezing for an Aussie summer! This time last year it was about 39 degrees, maybe more. We always hope it gets REALLY hot, because if it's warmer than 42 degrees we have no school! That's never happened though. It got up to 41 degrees once, but no higher. xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Nah, talking about weather is fun! Whoever said it was only small talk was incredibly silly, LOL. WOW THAT'S COLD. And OMG at that wind. It's not usually very windy here - but we grow up worrying about fires each year. When I was about 5 there were some really big bushfires around the place where I live - the sky turned orange, and there was ash floating everywhere, it was terrifying! I got evacuated, but luckily the fire didn't reach our house. Then there were the Black Saturday bushfires about three years ago? They were in Vic, they killed a lot of people, it was terrible. So we worry much more about fire than storms. xD Excelt for Qld. They get all the cyclones and floods. How big is Scotland, BTW? I mean, size-wise and population-wise? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, something to do with fire. xD The population of Aus is 22,328,800, and I had to Google that, LOL. So we're technically much smaller than Britain. You guys must all be crammed in!!! Sizewise, however, we win. We're almost as big as Canada! (But not North America as a whole). LOL. You should come to Australia for a holiday. It's fun! I've been to Scotland, and I liked it a lot. :D Hey, is it true they are introducing WOLVES into Scotland? ZOMG JEALOUS. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG NEW SECTION Wow, wolves! That would be totally awesome. Wasn't Scotland always the land of craggy hills, eagles and wolves? Do you have eagles there, BTW? We have LOADS down here. Sea eagles, and wedgies, they're my favourites. Especially wedgies (wedge-tailed eagles). They live up at Birrigai (kind of a nature reserve/camping place about an hours drive away) and sometimes they come down here and fly around. They're HUGE! Sea eagles are bigger, but they normally stay down the coast. Still, we saw one up at Tidpinbilla once (nature reserve) and it was absolutely massive. It scared a whole flock of horribly, noisy, honking geese so much that they shut up completely and were very quiet for a long time. xD. Oh, and if you were wondering about the weird names - a lot of the names of Aussie places come from Aboriginal languages. :D I think Birrigai might be a Kimberly name, or maybe Ngunnawal or Wiradjuri, they're the ones who lived near us. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Cairngorm! Isn't cairn something to do with stones...? And wow, that's weird about the maps. Nope, Australia is always south-eastish on the map, unless it's a specific map of Australia. Maybe England just thinks they're too awesome to be off to the side somewhere. xD I mean, I think on some of them we might be roughly in the middle but still low down, but I seem to remember several where I think Asia would have been roughly in the middle of the map. This is an awesome theory! I will now go and scour some maps, if I can find any. xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, that's a... disturbing story. xD BTW, you should RP on Ragnor! It's fun. :D xD Also ZOMG RUINING DUMBLEDORE IS LIKE RUINING CHRISTMAS! Actually, to be honest I never liked him. I've had a look at the story though, and I think it's going fine so far! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, Hollz, I'm so sorry! Are your parents okay? How old was your Dad's friend? Did he have kids? D: Well, I can't remember what happened on Thursday - but your Thursday is my Friday, and I had a terrible Friday. We got up at 5AM to drive to Sydney, where we spoke to a specialist Doctor and he said I had to have major brain surgery because I am at severe risk of paralysis and death, and unless I have this operation I won't be able to do anything dangerous (NO SOCCER!!!) and I won't be able to travel or have kids. D: So I have also had a rubbish day. I don't want people chopping my brain up. D: D: D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 05:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh noes! How did the car crash happen? And 43, wow, that's TERRIBLY young, his poor kids! How did he die? It must have been an awful shock to everyone. Urgh, I guess bad days happen all over the world. D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Omg Hi XD I haven't talked to you in like.. Forever o-o I amYour worst nightmare 17:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sick X3 I amYour worst nightmare 17:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) A nasty cold X3, and doesn't your grandma know that smoking is bad for your health X3? I amYour worst nightmare 17:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I even point it out to my relatives who do smoke XD I amYour worst nightmare 17:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) No, it looks like a nice place :P I amYour worst nightmare 17:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ohmygoshness, I can't believe you're the founder! O_O I have ONE story on here, but I completely abandoned it, and--whoa! If my signature doesn't work, this is Red from WFW. :) "Citius, Altius, Fortius" Higher, Faster, Stronger 14:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Thanks. Um, on the Sorting page, do we leave our answers under our names, or do we message-talk them to you? Because I left mine on the page a few days ago...and didn't know if you just check it, or if I should send it to you, or...well, anyway, I would like to be Sorted. I also know of a completely new user that might be joining soon! She LOVES Harry Potter, like me. Our rooms are both covered in HP Posters! -Red (my signature isn't working on this wiki! :)) Hey Sumdge, It's Bloodstar18 (I'd leave meh siggie, butit wouldn't work on this wiki since I dont have a Signature sub-page ) So anyway, could our wikis affilate? Thanks! Here's a link:http://worldoffanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Fanfictions_Wiki I'll dd you on owr list now! And Yay! I've been out for a month on the 28th 17:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, ummm, sorry about this, but due to some seriouslly unneeded and mean daram on WOFw, I've left, so acctually, do you wanna affilate with meh new wiki? Link: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki Its new, pretty fair, and drama free. With love, your bestest (hopefully) friend, Bloody 06:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Smudge :3 Long time no talk ^^ Pull the Curl...(Results may vary...) 02:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ Yes, I am. I've been on Summer break sense sometime the beginning of June. ^^ Not really doing much though, lol. Sitting at home, at the laptop. xD Might consider cosplaying sometime soon though. And how have you been? :D Pull the Curl...(Results may vary...) 13:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) At least your vacation's close :3 Ah, okay. -wishes I could go elsehwere other than sitting at a laptop day by day- @_@ Tents? That sucks o__o I figured September in Scotland would be less stormy o.o Actually, it's been pretty stormy here cause of the tropical storm that snooped over Florida a few days ago. Thankfully, the rain's cleared up a bit, but a few days ago, it rained nonstop for a couple days. Pull the Curl...(Results may vary...) 16:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Living in Florida gives me the assumption that most places are warmer, which is why I don't go out of state much o_ Ugh DX The storms here are nasty. We get the full force of hurricanes, one of the advantages to living surrounded by oceans. e.e Though, my area hasn't had a serious hurricane sense like, 2004. Hurricanes usualy pass us or end up tearing through. The recent tropical storm cause a WHOLE lot of damage in other area.s :/ Pull the Curl...(Results may vary...) 12:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyz hollySuperBen 20:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: My summer holiday has been good, except something that is kind of weird, anyways, I did take a look at it, and I'm thinking about it :P "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Btw, just wondering; have you ever heard of the fanmade character, Scotland, from Hetalia? o3o It's not a cupcake.(It's a frosted scone. T_T) 16:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) -le gasp- :D Hetalia is a Japanese anime and manga, (Which can be watched on youtube's, on the Funimation channel if you're logged in), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hetalia:_Axis_Powers The characters are basically personified countries and nations, ect, and go by country names as well as human names. The episodes each are about 5 minutes long and I think they released the final 4th season recently. It adorable comedy, though it can have its serious moments. Main characters; England/Arthur Kirkland, America/Alfred F Jones, France/Francis Bonnefoy,China/Yao Wang, Russia/Ivan Braginski, Japan/Kiku Honda, Italy/Feliciano Vargas, Germany/Ludwig, and Prussia/Gilbert Beilsmicht. You should watch it ^^ Though Scotland is currently fanmade, like most OC Hetalia chars, he already has a general design. http://www.zerochan.net/225042 My favorite character(s) are France, England, and China <3 It's not a cupcake.(It's a frosted scone. T_T) 20:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and yes. XDD It is cool! If you watch the first episode, I feel that you'll maybe fall for little Italy; I know I did. XD Scotland, in general fandom, is portrayed as England's brother, and picks on him as far as I know xD It's not a cupcake.(It's a frosted scone. T_T) 21:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki is in pretty good shape, and congratulations on reaching 200 pages! You do have about 12 pages that are "stub length" or -- you would need to work on strengthening those so you have 200 non-stub pages. Please let me know on my talk page when you have expanded those pages! -- Wendy (talk) 17:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hullo Smudge! I was just wondering when the...end-date? deadline? for your contest is. Thanks! "Citius, Altius, Fortius" Higher, Faster, Stronger 21:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Right, sorry. I was just curious. :) [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 17:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) D: I didn't mean to make you feel bad! No, you didn't sound grumpy, I was just apologizing because I wasn't sure if I missed it in your blog or not. xD Thanks! [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 16:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'm just going to look at more houses (which is getting really boring, blargh), and then, I dunno, spending the rest of my time on the computer. xD I hope you enjoy your time with your aunt and uncle! :) [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 14:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Smudge. I don't want to sound pushy, or mean, or grumpy or anything, but are you going to judge the competition soon? I know you're probably on vacation - going to visit your aunt and uncle, correct? - or busy with school, so you probably won't have time, but I just wanted to ask. :) Thanks! [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 23:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, cool! I'm really sorry about your granny. ): I'm sure you've heard that too much for your liking though. And yeah, I think that pulling back the deadline would be a good idea because the others might not think it was fair. Anyway, awesome! :) [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 23:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello. I'm so happy I got Sorted to Ravenclaw! It's my favourite house! Anyways, I'm going to add one of my stories in a moment. It's an After-the-War George series. Hope you will like it ^^ Kind regards: 12:16 Tue Oct 16 Random question I know this might be random, but I'm curious. First, have you ever had Haggis, and if you have, what does it taste like x3? Because for some reason I want to try haggis x3. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 23:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hullo, Smudge! I know this is really, really late, but are you ever going to judge your contest? If not, that's cool, I was just curious. :) [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 23:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's cool! I hope you have fun where you're going! :) Yes, I'm really excited for Christmas. We just got on break yesterday, so it's the first official day of Winter Break! I'm super excited. Rah, that stinks that you don't get off until Christmas Eve. =( Well, I hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year! :) [http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedPandaPotter Red '][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter ' Panda][http://harrypotterfanfic.wikia.com/User_blog:RedPandaPotter ' Potter'] 19:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Silverstourm. I filled out a form in the sorting page already, so I don't know if I'm sorted yet, or if I should just tell you what House I want to be in(If I do have to choose, I choose Ravenclaw). Sorry about my sig. I don't know how to code. It shows up like that on some wikis.I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 21:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Re: LOL, hey Smudge x3. I like the Forum Thing better, but hey, whichever one works (And I think the blue came from one of your old siggies somewhere Idk x3.) 18:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lol, my summer holidays haven't quite started yet, in about three weeks x3, but so far nearing the end of school has been pretty awesome. 15:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and taht sounds like an awesome idea :> 22:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Creativity Unleashed Wiki Hello, I'm User:TheReturnOfTheKing. I've officially adopted the Creativity Unleashed Wiki, and I was wondering, since there has been very little in the way of communication or shared users between the two wikis, are we still affiliates or should I remove the link from our main page? Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 16:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh gog yeah it's been forever, could be better or could be worse, how about you? 20:40, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Better then i got lol, very proud x3 20:47, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, idk about suggestions (got nothing x3) But yeah I'm still in school until April, then I can do whatever (continue going to school or gets a job eueueu) It is pretty scary. 21:07, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :O, that's really sweet of you though. Hmmm, I haven't really decided, I'd like to be an actress or writer, but idk, for now I might get a part time job at the theatre near me because heard that was a fun job. 01:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Everywhere I go its Hufflepuff. :) and I can't beleive you like warrior cats! Thanks again for sorting me into the house. 19:09, March 7, 2015 (UTC) yusss I got Ravenclaw :DDDDDDD Thanks for the welcome, I'll make sure I'll drop by with any questions if I have any :D --Bramble Yeah, pretty much. It was my first wiki I joined. Long story short there was this website and a user had an account there and that's how I got here. So, you're ravenclaw, my sister loves that house. Who's your favorite Harry Potter character? 17:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Honestly Luna, or Tonks. Hey, do you know RedPandaPotter? I think she's in ravenclaw with you right? Well, she left. 21:52, March 24, 2015 (UTC) How do I get sorted???? --Ravens Magic (talk) 06:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC)